la ladrona de magia
by BloddyDemon
Summary: un grupo de los monstruos del terror se han perdido hasta llegar a una casa en la que habita una obsesionada del terror


_LA LADRONA DE MAGIA_

-Es increíble que nos hayamos perdido por culpa de este idiota- se lamentó Freddy señalando a Jason con su guante- Vamos Kruger no seas así- animó Pinhead- al menos podemos ayudarnos para regresar-"vente conmigo Freddy, dijo Pinhead, lo pasaremos bien en el campamento del lago con Jason, It y Carrie"- es lo que pensaba Freddy mientras maldecía el nombre del cenobita.- Anochece- dijo Carrie- será mejor que acampemos y mañana prosigamos- ¡ y una mierda!- exclamó el demonio del sueño- yo no me quedo con este retrasado a mi lado toda la noche- dijo señalando a Jason con su guante- Pues algo tenemos que hacer porque podría llover en breve- dijo inexpresivamente Pinhead señalando unos nubarrones negros.

El grupo avanzó durante kilómetros para frenarse al ver una luces tras una meseta de verde hierba- Ahí hay luz probablemente de alguna casa- dijo It- bien, entramos por separado en cinco casas nos cargamos a todos los que haya y nos quedamos a dormir hasta mañana- sugirió Fred – No simplemente vamos y pedimos asilo por una noche,- dijo Carrie- ¿ y si no lo hago?- amenazó Fred , en respuesta Carrie le retorció una oreja- ¡Vale, vale! Solo asilo- se sometió finalmente Freddy.

El grupo bajó cuidadosamente la colina hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, era bastante sencillo, dos filas de edificios pequeños de distintos tonos blancos, - Hola ¿hay alguien?- nadie respondió, pero una silueta se posicionó frente al grupo de monstruos, llevaba una capa de tela marrón con capucha impidiéndoles ver su rostro. La persona que la portaba se quitó la capucha, desvelando a una muchacha de unos veinte años de ojo violáceos y pelo negro-¿ puedo ayudarles?,- preguntó amablemente la chica- si podría decirnos algún hostel cercano para alojarnos en el, nos hemos perdido – Quédense en mi casa, tengo habitaciones de sobra, - oh no queremos molestar- dijeron It y Carrie.-Oh sí que queremos – susurró pervertidamente Freddy recibiendo una colleja de Jason, había que admitir que la muchacha era atractiva, esta rió y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Los guió hasta una casa de tres pisos de piedra blanca cerca de donde se encontraban- Dormiréis aquí , mi habitación es la de en frente al final del pasillo,-Gracias- dijo It- Buenas noches- dijo ella guiñando un ojo a Freddy confundiéndolo- si necesitáis algo.. lo que sea, llamad a mi puerta. Por cierto, me llamo Ashly.

Esa noche todos dormían plácidamente o al menos eso le pareció a Freddy hasta que escuchó un ruido en la cocina, supuso que era el estúpido de Jason chocándose con los muebles como de costumbre y fue a ver qué ocurría y lo que vio le dejo sorprendido: vio a Jason inconsciente en el suelo, y como alguien tiraba de él, así que decidió ver que ocurría sigilosamente siguió el movimiento de cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero hasta el sótano… Freddy habrá dado su alma por no haber bajado, pues vio como Jason era atado de unas ganzúas junto a sus otros compañeros por Ashly a unas cadenas colgadas del techo, por desgracia Freddy cayó por las escaleras hasta los pies de Ashly- vaya, miren quien se ha despertado para entrar en una pesadilla- amenazó- ¡LIBERA A MIS AMIGOS AHORA!- ordeno el demonio del sueño.-¿ qué harás si me niego?- retó Ashly. Freddy dio un saltó para abalanzarse sobre la mujer pero antes de que consiguiera alcanzarla, esta sacó un báculo que absorbió los poderes de Fred convirtiéndolo de nuevo en humano y tumbándolo en el suelo…

Freddy despertó encadenado en el sótano en frente de una pared con vitrinas, en ellas pudo distinguir, la forma mágica de un machete (Jason), una bola mágica (IT),Un cerebro con un rayo (Carrie),una caja con dos clavos cruzados(Pinhead) y un atrapasueños roto del que salían tres fantasmas(su poder).Notó que su pie estaba agarrado por una cadena. Su primera reacción al ver su estado fue forzar la cerradura con una cuchilla pero no tenía su guante. Los demás empezaron a despertarse mientras la puerta se habría-Buenos días chicos,- dijo Ashly llevando una bandeja con lo que sería el desayuno de los asesinos-¡ LIBERANOS LOCA PSICOPATA! – insultó Freddy- eres el menos indicado para decirme eso- respondió la mujer pegándole una patada entre las piernas para castigarlo por su comentario- Es una pena que seas tan insolente, ya que juegas…- se agachó para acariciarle las piernas- con ventaja.

Cuando Ashly se marchó Pinhead habló con Freddy- Fred tienes que hacer que te libere para que salgamos de aquí.-¿Cómo?- lígatela- exclamó Carrie- Ni de coña, esa tía esta como una cabra- Fred ella se siente atraída por ti, tenemos esa ventaja, puede que sea la única forma de salir de aquí-…Está bien, te escucho- cedió Freddy…..

Esa tarde Ashly volvió a bajar con comida a sus rehenes. Cuando esta se acercó a Freddy la susurró algo a su secuestradora que hizo que le desencadenara, cuando subían por las escaleras les guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros poniendo en marcha su plan.

En el piso de arriba Ashley se había cambiado de ropa a un camisón de seda rojo con rebordes negros y un lazo en el pecho-¿listo?- preguntó a su acompañante- pues claro-respondió decidido el asesino. Ashley se tiró encima de Freddy toqueteándole cada parte de su cuerpo y disfrutando lentamente del beso cuando las manos de Freddy empezaron a estrangularla- dame las llaves para liberar a mis amigos o te romperé el cuello- amenazó el hombre. Ashley empezaba a ponerse roja por la falta de oxigeno y a notar la fuerza de las manos de Fred en su garganta. Con sus últimos esfuerzos Ashley señaló un cajón de la cocina. Freddy lo abrió y de él saco una llave maestra. Tiró al suelo bruscamente a la chica y bajó al sótano con las llaves para liberar a sus amigos.

Tras esto torturaron a la muchacha durante horas para marcharse de nuevo y encontrar el camino a casa.


End file.
